Harold "Harry" Warding
Harald Jürgen Jeowarding (Born March 15 1967 - November 29 2009) Is an Estonian-Latvian-Lithuanian-American actor, Director, Narrator, Gaming Player and better name is "Harold "Harry" Warding" Family Moved to America and for Soviet Union War in 1969 and Is Friend of Mike Emil Kening and Kening Team Formerly Known as Work With Mike as Harry and Mickey Early Life Harald Jürgen Jeowarding was Born on March 15, 1967 in Tallinn, Estonia His Family was Estonian and Latvian and Lithuanian and he child Moved to American for Cold War of Communist russia Harry is Loved Cowboy and in 1975 to 1979 on Texas on 1980s Harold go to college young for 17 year old Career Harold Meet Kening Nephew Harold Talking For Kening Family is Join May 15 2000. he joins comedy show (except for 2003 and 2004. Mike is busy his life and marriage to Sarah Jackson) Manager Comedy is fired to Jean Steven Beering is angry is enjoy of murder (Jean died in 2013 after arrest) Death and Final career he was killed by Jean Steven Beering are spainish murder and was original actor after was fired by manger. in Los Angeles Tower early year of Harold's his life and work filming video in 2008 and Release date in December 12, 2009 after films was remove and gone Mike has dedicated the film in part to Warding's memory in Dailymotion and Youtube (All Video is Removed) and Daily Newspaper and News in TV in 2009 and not upload for Youtube his body was cremated and ashes in giving to his family and friends. in October 17, 2019. his ashes return to Big Town Studio display. in November 29, 2019. Big Town Studio worker was memorial of Harold was old friends and newest worker was events of 10 year death of Harold. Personal life Harold was Married for Jean Hickman on July 15, 1999 have 4 children. and he replace by his friends Ted Douglas Rock (formerly leader of comedy, now he was worker Big Town Studios) his son George Warding and Adam Warding was joins of Big Town studios worker and he has younger brother. Jake Warding he is cameraman Trivia * he never saw from Ultra Series on working studios and now is know to Mike is work to Tsuburaya * he died in November 29, 2009. was 10 year ago death of Harold. other person who died in November 29, 2019 was Lizzy_winkle is an Roblox Player and maker of women's' model costume. * his Favorite food is Pizza, Cola * his Original Sings from Ultra Series showa era opening from English and Japanese Dub, was is replace sing by Jack Williams and Mike Emil Kening and Luke Anderson and Hiroshi Daisuke and Takeshi Daisuke * his Favorite Sings is Himself for Tatakae! Ultraman Leo and The Ultraman * his Meeting for Ted Douglas Rock and Matt "Marx" Kening on 1989 after meet young Mike in 2000 Category:People Category:Deceased People Category:Actor Category:California Category:Europe People Category:Estonian People Category:Latvian People Category:Lithuanian People Category:Deceased Actors Category:Singer Category:Narrators Category:Deceased cast and crew Category:1960s births Category:2000s deaths